True Love
by Princess of Central City
Summary: Yami goes to Rome. He is betrothed to someone he doesn't like but then he meets a anouther princess who likes going to Venice and it changes who he wants to be betrothed too. 1st yugioh fic, please be nice with the story.
1. Going To Rome

CatsyKitten: Hello reviewers I have seen the angels (means I found out something).I have no more school.   
  
Yami: but aren't you supposed to finish the other story your writing.  
  
CatsyKitten: I guess your right but I want to try to do two stories  
  
Yami: Okay but don't blame me  
  
Going to Rome  
  
The young prince of Egypt was feeling a bit seasick . During this time he was also thinking of many questions that raced through his mind. "Why most I go to this Rome just because I have to marry and stop this stupid war" the young price thought. He looked over the rail and saw dolphins jumping out of the water as though they were saying what was wrong or hello. "You may be happy but I may not" he sighed.  
  
He didn't realize that someone was walking towards him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "What is wrong my dear cousin, Yami and why are you talking to these creatures" said a young man? The prince chuckled a bit " I don't really know why I was talking to them and It's just this blasted sea it gets me sick, Seto why again do I have to get married" Seto just shook his head and motioned Yami to follow him towards a door. There was a long hall and four doors. They went to the first door and went into the room. Seto closed the door behind him. There was a small table, bed and two chairs.  
  
Seto sat down on a one of the chairs while Yami stood by the door. "I repeated this many times to you Yami, do you wish to forget" said Seto. Yami nodded his head Seto just sighed. "You are going there to meet your betroth so then we can stop this war" Seto said slowly and loudly. "I don't want to marry her why can't they let my brother marry her" Yami said childly. Seto was about to answer but a boy about the age of thirteen looked exactly like Yami but was short had come in. "Mother wants to speak with you Yami" spook Yugi. Yami nodded went through the door and walked towards the last door on the right.   
  
He knocked a few times until he heard his mother's gentle voice"you may come in". He opened the door and entered. The room had a bed able to fit two, three chests with golden blankets on top to prevent them from getting dust. His Mother was sitting on the bed. She was wearing a white dress, and a very attractive golden circlet crown covering her blue hair.   
  
His Mother was looking out the window that was at the right of her. Yami cleared his throat. The woman looked towards him. Her eyes were violet just like his. "You wanted something, mother" he asked. His voice was always gentle towards his mother. He could tell anything to her and she could even try to help him with his problems. "Yes, actually I have been hearing many complaints from Seto that you were not wanting to be betrothed to princess Tea, is it true?" she said.   
  
Yami leaned on the wall. He did not wish to answer such a question. "Yes it is, but I must know why can't I pick the bride I want to marry" anger was rising in Yami's voice. She sighed and stood up. "To stop this war my son" She said. "What if I fell in love with someone else, and father wouldn't allow it" Yami said calmly. "I can not answer the question my dear little one, ask the gods not me" She said. He nodded and opened the door he took one step out. "Thank you Atari Amun, Mother" Yami said as he left closing the door behind him. "Maybe you will find someone you can love but it will be hard my son very hard" Atari Amun thought.   
  
_ Yami's Cabin_  
  
"So, Yami what did mom have to talk about" Yugi said. Yami didn't answer instead he gave a cold stare. Yugi sat still petrified, Seto rolled his eyes. "Yami does not wish to answer that question isn't that right" Seto said. Yami nodded and looked out the window. "Oh, Isis what will happen if I fell in love with somebody else" He thought. There was a knock on the door. Seto opened the door and Yami and Yugi's father came in. Seto made a bow to the pharaoh. "Seto and Yugi I would like to speak with Yami privately" He said. They nodded and walked out except Yami.   
  
"Yami you better be on your best behavior with princess Tea I heard she is very nice, and beautiful" the Pharaoh said. "I will father you all ready told me about her a hundred times" Yami said annoyed. His father stood up. "Well we will be there in a little while" He said. Yami nodded but he really didn't want to go at all. If he told his father that he would be furious. The Pharaoh left the room. Yami was still looking at the sea, the dolphins he saw earlier were there jumping out of the water doing all sorts of tricks. He smiled at that.  
  
CatsyKitten: yeah I finished it thats two bookies for me, meow  
  
Yami: Yeah I guess so well then I hope you reviewers review  
  
CatsyKitten: Pretty Please Review I'm dying here


	2. The Royal Family of Rome

CatsyKitten: Hello my reviewers here's the next chappie which is good for me, meow  
  
Yami: Everything is good for you (glare)  
  
CatsyKitten: Well you are correct my dear friend Yami. What is good for me is candy, reading, writing a new story or chapter and Drawing.  
  
Yami: Ok but when I meet Princess Tea which I don't want to who am I going to meet any way (smirk)  
  
CatsyKitten: Don't smirk cause then I'm not going to tell you which I won't, Lets start with the chappie shall we.  
  
Yami: Hey your trying to ignore me aren't you.  
  
CatsyKitten: Yes I am muhahahahaha   
  
The Royal Family of Rome  
  
Seto entered the Yami's cabin after a half an hour. Seto noticed Yami looking out the window and the dolphins jumping out of the water."So, you are very interested in those dolphins aren't you" asked Seto. Yami nodded still looking out his window. "Not just the dolphins but the ocean it sparkles in the sun light also you can see right through the water." said the young prince.  
  
Yugi entered the room. "Yami we will be on the dock in a couple of minutes" He said. Yami looked at his little brother. "Yugi, please get me Joey I need to speak with him"Yami said.   
  
Yugi narrowed his eyes but nodded.   
  
Yami walked over to a chair and sat down. "Seto have you ever been to Rome" said Yami. Seto looked at him then he nodded. "Where did you stay anyway" Yami said. "I stayed with the royal family in Venice" he said. "But I thought they lived in Rome" the prince said. "They do live in Rome but they go to Venice because of their daughter she likes going to Venice" Seto said. "And the princess is.... but it better not be princess Tea who likes going there" Yami said.   
  
Seto shock his head. "Its actually the third youngest of the five her name is Selena" he said. Yami raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Really" the prince said. Yugi came in with Joey who looked seasick. "Joey are you ok" Seto and Yami said in unison. Joey shock his head then covered his mouth. Yugi passed him a pail and Joey took it. He turned around and you already know what will happen. "I guess not" Yami mumbled.   
  
"Well here's Joey and also we are at the dock Yami so get yourself of your seat and out the door" Yugi said. Yami stood up and walked through the door followed by the others. When he got to the top deck he saw his mother and father enter a carriage. He entered a different carriage with Joey, Honda, and Seto. There was three carriages in all, one of them was to put the chests and gifts. The horses trotted through the cities towards the palace. The tall columns of the Palace were the same as the Egyptian columns but different architecture. The carriages stop at the foot of the stairs. The carriage doors opened and Yami walked out followed by his friends. Atari Amun and Yugi's and Yami's father, Kufu (The name Kufu is a real Pharaoh's name) walked up the stairs to meet the King and Queen of Rome.   
  
"Alexander its nice to see you again" Kufu said. "Same with me Kufu same with me" Alexander said (Alexander the great is a real person and ruler of Rome). "Its nice to see you Atari Amun" said Daphne as she curtsied. Daphne was wearing a white lonic chiton. "To you as well" Atari Amun said. She motioned Yami and Yugi to stand beside her. "This is my sons, Yugi who is the youngest and Yami the oldest" Atari said pointing to them when she said their name. "These are my daughters Tea, Samantha, Angel, Nicole, Natalie... where's Selena" Daphne said.   
  
_With Selena....  
_  
A girl with blond hair that was waist length. She was wearing a peach lonic chiton and a shawl was over her clothing. The shawl was a baby blue color. Her eyes were topaz. She was running with a woman that was just wearing a lonic chiton"You should have come for me when you saw the ship come towards the dock, Mai" said the girl. "Well I made a mistake but I think the Egyptians are already at the palace" Mai said. The girl nodded as she was on the palace grounds. They ran to the right side of the palace and entered. "I must leave you now my lady I have to return to my duties" Mai said. "Ok Mai but go into my room at sundown" said the young girl. Mai nodded and ran down the corridor. Selena ran towards entrance she walked slowly towards the door and opened it just a little.   
  
Then she opened it just enough so she can squeeze through. She closed the door and walked over to go in between Angel and Samantha. "Your late" whispered the angry Tea. "You're the one who didn't wake me up this morning and that is why I am late" Selena replayed back in a whisper. "She would have been here early Tea but you had to get everything perfect for your Betrothed that you forgot to wake Selena up" Angel whispered. Angel had dark brown hair that was waist length. The sisters were wearing the same clothing as Selena but different color of Shawls. Angel was green, Tea's dark blue, Samantha's pink, Nicole's red, and Natalie's purple.   
  
"She is correct Tea and you know it" Samantha said. Her blond hair was shoulder length. "We agree" Nicole and Natalie said in unison. Nicole hair was shoulder length Raven hair. Natalie's was waist length Raven hair.   
  
Tea didn't say anything. Selena tapped her mothers shoulder. Her mother looked at her and nodded. "And this is Selena who was not hear earlier" Daphne said.  
  
Yami blushed a little. Selena curtsied and said "Thank you for coming here were very grateful". 'Her voice sounds like a bird singing' Yami thought. "Now let us enter and we shall have our feast in the night" Alexander said as they entered.   
  
Tea walked over to Yami. "So Yami how do you like it here" she said. Yami looked at her. "I like it a little" he said and gave her a smile. She blushed at his smile. 'He is so handsome' she thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by Selena. "Tea you know it was your fault" the young girl said. Her sisters around her talking. "It was not my fault can't you wake yourself up" Samantha looked at Tea. "She can't witch she goes to the temple, takes care of our pets and she evens does stuff for you" snapped Samantha. Selena looked at her. "Don't worry Samantha its alright I'm already use to it" She said. Samantha nodded and made one last glare at Tea then talked to her sisters.   
  
Selena left the group and walked down a corridor. "Um Tea I have to go somewhere is that ok with you" Yami said. Tea nodded and the prince walked down the corridor that Selena went down.   
  
Selena opened a door and entered. The room was Selena's. Her room was lit, she had a bed (A/N I'm just going to make the bed like today's beds Ok), she had a medium table, small table that was beside her bed and a thronos. There was another room to bathed in. Selena sat on her bed holding a bronze hand mirror.   
  
Yami walked down the hall until he saw a open door. He looked inside and Selena was their. The prince cleared his voice to get her attention, it did. "May I come in" he said. She nodded and put the mirror on the table.   
  
Yami walked inside and sat on the bed next to her. "Why do you look so sad" He asked. "I do not know" the young girl said. "You must know" Yami said. "What Tea said was right I should try to wake up on my own but I can't I do to much stuff during the day and night" Selena said. Yami nodded and held her in his she blushed at his touch. "Do you...want to be shown around the place" the girl said. "Yes I would" Yami said.  
  
CatsyKitten: Yeah I finished well if you don't understand some of the words here are the definitions  
  
Lonic Chiton- two pieces, stitched up the sides and fastened along the shoulders and arms with brooches  
  
Thronos-armchair for a rich household   
  
Yami: Well please review


	3. The Mysterious Egg and Big Disaster Dinn...

CatsyKitten: Sorry for not updating this story it's because I have been traveling and all that summer vacation stuff

Yami: Yep she visit New York, Rome, and now she is in Tokyo. Mostly its visiting her family who live almost around the world.

CatsyKitten: Yeah I got tons of Cousins who are live almost everywhere except Alaska. And I have studied when I was in Rome about what stuff they ate, drank, and other interesting history as well. Ok Yami tell them about the answer to the review.

Yami: If you thought that Natalie and Nicole were twins well they are. Here are their ages for each princess. Samantha 17, Tea 15, Selena 14, Angel 13, Nicole 11, Natalie 11. Now you know how old they are.

CatsyKitten: And here's the story

Mysterious Egg And Big Disaster Dinner

* * *

Last Chapter

"Why do you look so sad" Yami asked. "I do not know" the young girl answered. "You must know" He asked again. "What Tea said was right I should try to wake up on my own but I can't, I do to much stuff during the day and night" Selena said. Yami nodded and held her held her, she blushed at his touch. "Do you...want to be shown around the place" the girl said. "Yes I would" the young prince replied.

* * *

Starting this chapter

Yami let go of the girl so she can stand up. "Follow me, please" Selena said as she walked out of the room. He did as told.

They walked through a long hallway till they reached a corner that led to another hallway. There was a door at the end of the hall. Selena opened the door to reveal a roman garden and Stable.

There was a manmade lake that had lilacs and different kinds of fish that swam around trying to find something to eat. Two trees were on either side of the pond. A small bench was facing the sun.

"This here is where I mostly like spending time at .You can sometimes find me here" Selena said "But your betrothed does not like this place. She says it's a waste of time just looking around here, but I do not care of what she says"

"I see it is quite beautiful here I don't see why no one would spend time here" Yami said as he looked around. "Yes I don't understand her either" Selena said

"Yami I need to show you something before I forget". Selena ran to the where the 'Something' was.

She was by a fountain that had dolphin statues. The water came from the statues' mouth silently to the bottom. The statues were separated from each other. In the middle was a small cage.

"Yami look right in the middle what do you see" Selena said.

Yami looked at the middle and saw a medium sized egg, it looked like it was being squashed by the cage it was in. It was blue with purple stripes. The water reached the top of the egg so Yami wasn't able to see it that well.

"Its an egg a little to big for the cage I might add" the Prince said.

"Well yeah I know its big for the cage that's because its about to hatch and yes you are correct it is a egg" Selena said "a very rare egg to be exact"

"What kind of egg" Yami asked. The young prince was very curious about the egg.

"Well it's a dragon's egg Sea Dragon to be exact. I found this egg in Venice" Selena answered.

"Do you like Venice, Selena" Yami asked.

"Yes I do very much, It's such a beautiful water city" said the young girl. The sun was starting to set. Selena jumped when she saw it set.

"Um, Yami I have to go now so see you later" she said as she ran across the garden.

"Where you going" the young prince said as he looked at her run.

"To meet a friend of mine that's all" she answered.

Yami watched her run through the door and close it right behind her. He looked back at the egg and wondered what name will be given to it.

* * *

Selena's room....

Mai was sitting on the princesses' bed and she looked like she was thinking about something. Selena entered the room panting she laid on her bed.

"Your late, my lady" Mai said looking at the princess. "I'm sorry about that" Selena panted between words.

"It's alright, now its time to take your bath" the maid said. Selena sat up and pouted. "But I took a bath this morning" She said.

"I know Selena but that was your father's orders" said Mai.

Selena gave up she knew she had to obey father. She walked into another room where she could bathe in. Mai was in the other room to find a dress for Selena.

"Oh what would fit Selena" whispered Mai.

Finally the maid picked a dress. It was a light blue dress made of the finest silk and shoes to match. Mai entered the bathing room.

Selena was already finished she was dry and had the towel around her self.

Mai handed her the dress and shoes. "Thank you Mai" Selena said. "Your welcome, my lady" Mai said.

* * *

With Tea

Tea was sitting on a chair thinking a lot about her betrothed. "Why did he follow my sister? What is cupid up to? I won't let his love arrows get Yami to love my sister but how am I supposed to do that?" Tea thought.

"Well, well, well what have we here is are sister losing to Selena, or is she losing her touch" Samantha said. The sisters laughed at that.

"Shut up I am not losing my touch or my betrothed to that little worm" Tea snapped.

The sisters stopped there laughing. "Oh you aren't, then why isn't he with you" Natalie and Nicole said. Tea thought about this. "I...don't know" She said.

The sisters smirked and walked away. "Oh little sister dinner is almost ready" Samantha said, waving goodbye "will see you then"

Tea got up and stomped her way to the dining room. "Why those little bastards I could have killed them long ago if I wanted too" said Tea as she walked down the hall.

She past the door to the garden and didn't notice Yami who had walked in.

* * *

With Selena...

The princess and Mai ran across the garden towards the stable. The maid look at the sky it was almost dark. "Selena it's almost dinner your father will go ballistic and that is not good" Mai said as they entered the stable.

"I know but I forgot about the flower" Selena said looking for the flower. She finally found it in a basket. It was a white rose with violet stripes (I made it up yeah).

"Ok let's go" said Selena. Mai and the princess ran towards the Dining room as fast as they could. "My lady what's with the flower anyway" Mai asked. "It's for Ms. Spoiled Brat" Selena answered.

"Oh her sister" Mai thought, rolled her eyes. Selena and Mai turned left and ran up some stairs. Two female guards were waiting for her by the door to the dining room.

"Hello, Princess Selena do you wish to be walked inside" said a girl with raven hair, and sunset eyes. Selena nodded, and the two female guards opened the door and walked inside with her.

Selena sat beside her mother. Yami sitting was beside her and Tea right next to him. Samantha was across from Selena, Natalie across from Yami, and Nicole across from Tea.

"Now let us make a toast to my daughter Tea, and prince Yami" Alexander said. Everybody picked up their wine glasses. "Cheers" they said.

The Kufu and Alexander were talking about where the wedding should be and when. "Tea, here's your flower" Selena said, handing the flower towards her evil sister.

"Thank you" she said, pretending to be nice. Samantha felt like she was going to throw up.

"Mommy can we go to the ocean tonight with Selena, please" the twins said. Daphne looked at them, she closed her eyes and thought about it.

"You may go only if your sister is going" Daphne said. "Yeah" they cheered.

"Sissy, are you going to the ocean" said Nicole, Selena nodded. Suddenly they heard a vase break. Selena gasped when she saw the door open a brown kitten and a white wolf dog with a winged ribbon around its neck came in.

Nicole and Natalie squealed when the kitten ran under the table. The dog ran after it but the kitten ran out from under the table and jumped onto the table.

"Oh no" Selena whispered. The dog jumped onto the table and spilled wine all over Tea (hahahahahaha o). The kitten jumped on Tea's plate and the canine jumped at it the plate full of food landing on Tea. "Selena" Tea shouted. "Tea shut up" Samantha growled.

"Snowflake bad doggy" Angel said putting her on the floor. The brown kitten hissed at Snowflake, and jumped on Selena's lap. "Sorry" Selena whispered her head down.

She got up from her chair and walked out of the dining room, Nicole, Natalie, Samantha, Angel, Mai and the two female guards following after her.

"Papa do something about her, now" Tea said, getting the salad out of her hair. Seto chuckled she glared at him. Her father shook his head, she growled.

"May I be excused" Yami said. Kufu looked at him and motioned his hand so he could go.

CatsyKitten: Yeah finally I'm done. Well I left another cliffy don't know why though but I shall make it up to you I promise.

* * *

Selena: (pops out of nowhere) You better

Yami and CatsyKitten: Where you come from

Selena: that's my little secret well anyway please review and no flames please.


End file.
